Pineapple Kisses
by WayuuuM
Summary: Gray wants to confess his feelings to the dearly beloved water mage of his. How can a regular pineapple fruit help him accomplish this? I'm serious guys; a PINEAPPLE solves Gray's complicated love situation. LOL I WROTE THIS YEARS BACK OK? Rated T for a not so explicit kissing scene, just to be safe.


**DISCLAIMER DESU: I do not own Fairy Tail, _Hiro Mashima_ does. The end.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Morning Juvia!" The ice mage tries to grab the water mage's attention. The water mage turns around and blushes. "This is the first time Gray-sama greets Juvia good morning!" She whispers to herself. Both of the individuals feel their heart beating fast, feelings mixed together and the thought of having 30 babies. There was an awkward tension between them as the silver haired beauty watches them from far. "Umm... Juvia has an extra ticket to a funfair in town... A-and Juvia was wondering if Gray-sama would like to come to the funfair with Juvia..." The water mage hands a ticket to the ice mage, who gradually accepts the offer. "We'll meet in front of the funfair at 3PM." The ice mage smiles and leaves the guild before he shouts his feelings to the skies. The water mage blushes, 'So this Juvia's date with Gray-sama then?' .'Though Juvia made the first move, I can defenitely think of something to top that' the ice mage smirks to himself.

Its 3PM and the excited water mage waits for her date to arrive. Her imagination runs freely, day dreaming about sharing drinks together, indirect kisses, real kisses, make outs and finally... 30 babies. "Juvia! Sorry I'm late!" The ice mage runs towards his date, who he had to admit, looked gorgeous. Juvia mentally reminded herself to thank Lucy and Mira for helping her getting ready. She lightly blushes, looks at Gray from up to down, '_Gray-sama drabbed up nice._'. "Shall we?" He looks into his date's eyes, holding out a hand at her. Her eyes sparkle with joy as she decides to hug his arm instead.  
Both of them agreed that today was amazing. Rides, games, and tons of sweet confectionary. The ice mage was glad, his date seemed to enjoy her time with him today. Still, it wasn't enough, how can he ever show his feelings all out at once?  
"Gray-sama! Look at this odd thing!" The water mage points to a pineapple. The ice mage chuckles, '_She has never seen a pineapple before? Silly girl.'_  
"Juvia its called a pineapple, its a type of fruit."  
"Gray-sama, Juvia wants to taste some!"  
The ice mage asks from the shop owner to cut cubes of the pineapple and hands it to his date. The blue haired beauty inspects the fruit top to bottom, sniffing it and finally biting into it. She was taken aback from the pineapple's sourness but then started to suck the juices out which was nice and sweet. 'An amazing mixture of sourness and sweetness!' She concluded.  
"Juvia loves this!"  
"Do you want more?"  
"Yes please!"  
Gray buys another pack of pineapple cubes. The water mage eats another pack, enjoying its sweet and sourness. And finally...  
"Gray-sama! Juvia's tongue feels funny! It feels numb and itchy!"  
The ice mage looks at his date, sticking her tongue out, blushing madly, he face has a concerned look. Then he smirks and lets out a laugh.  
"I forgot to tell you! Eating too much of pineapples makes your tongue itch!"  
"Gray-sama! How could you?!"  
"Sorry Juvia!"  
"Nevermind, what is Juvia suppose to do now?"  
"Normally, it just naturally wears off after a few hours, so be patient, kay?"  
"But it feels so weird..."

That sentence ringed in Gray's mind. He had an idea, he just hopes that it'll work. He brings his date into somewhere dark, an alley between two buildings. "G-g-gray-sama! Why are we here?!" Imaginations spinning through Juvia's head by then.  
"Juvia... There is always a quick method, do you wanna try it?"  
"Yes! Anything to get Juvia's tongue back to normal!"  
"You could always try sucking it for awhile..."  
Juvia looks at her smirking date. The color of her blush seems to have gone darker.  
"Juvia must suck her own tongue then, right?"  
"Yeah... But I have a better way."  
He gently towers himself over the blue haired girl, who's blush was red as a ripe cherry. Then he tucks her slim waist closer to him, cupping her face with one hand. He looks meaningfully into her eyes with his face inches away, he goes in for a kiss. Without hesitation, the water mage herself joins the kiss. He plays around her lips, gently biting her lower lip before exploring the entire inside of her mouth. Lip smaking, tongue battles and finally, alot of tongue sucking. He kept on sucking her tongue again and again. It was making her go crazy. They break the kiss after awhile for a air. The atmosphere got warmer. Gray gives her a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. "I like you... A lot..." She heard Gray whisper underneath his heavy breathing. She blushes madly, still not believing what had happened. Her head was spinning.  
"Juvia must be in one of Juvia's dream again!"

_The next day..._

"Good morning Gray-sama!" The water mage waved. 'Last night Juvia's dream was one of the best!' She smiled to herself before sitting next to Gray. "Hows your tongue? Feeling better I suppose?" He winks and gives a toothy grin to her, something Natsu usually does.  
"It wasn't Juvia's dream then?"  
"Nope. I kissed you Juvia!"  
"Eh? EH?!"  
The water mage's face was completely red, she felt like she was melting.  
"Lets go on another date tomorrow, kay Juvia?"  
She stares into the cheery ice mage face, her dreams really did come true!  
"Hai Gray-sama!"  
The silver haired Mira stares at them dreamingly, '_Something must've happen~_'  
The atmosphere became warm and nice, everything seemed like in a fairy tale.  
Until...  
"Hey Underwear Prince! I saw you making out with Juvia yesterday! Who knew a pervert like you finally got laid!" Natsu walks in the guild smirking. The entire guild, shocked and confused, stares at the two lovebirds who were currently blushing till their faces rivalled the color of the red haired mage Erza.  
"Thats a man Gray!" Elfman preached but ignored (as usual).  
"I knew you two would finally do it!" Cana cheered, probably drunk by then.  
"So something did happen yesterday. You two are fast!" Mira supported, winking at Juvia.  
"Yo shut up Lava bastard! How do you even know that?!"  
"You really do have ice for brains! The alley you two were making out was between Lucy's apartment and some other building! Stripping bastard!"  
"Shit! I'm gonna kill you Pinky!"  
Juvia just stares dreamingly at her 'boyfriend'. "Pinapples WILL ALWAYS BE Juvia's favorite fruit." She smiled.

- FIN -

* * *

**Hi, Wayuu here. **

**I figured I should post a fanfic just as a kickstart so I choose this draft, which I wrote many years back. So as you can see, thats why it sucks horribly. I dearly appreciate reviews from all of you angel-faced readers that could suggest a thing or two. Thank you for reading; hoped you enjoyed it.**


End file.
